


Infinite

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Older morty, Pining, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Rick has never experienced a relationship like the one he has with Morty





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a bit of a writing roll recently and I had the idea for this a while ago, I personally see Morty as 18 or older near the end but it's really up to you. Don’t like, don’t read.
> 
>  
> 
> As always I hope you like it!

~

 

Rick has experienced the unimaginable, met creatures out of your wildest dreams or worst nightmares, he's had relationships of different kinds with many, been in love and then been broken and learnt to never do that again, never trust anyone other than himself because he's reliable and won't leave like everyone else had, he had continued that way for years, a cycle of independent jobs that he would get self gain from in one way or another, that had all come to a halt once he came face to face with a daughter that he had left behind, now all grown up with an idiot husband that he couldn't care less about, her moody teenage daughter Summer and Morty, a kid in his early teens, awkward and gangly, stuttering with every word he spoke especially around his intimidating grandfather.

He lets Morty join him on adventures, begrudgingly, he's useful for little things, he doesn't trust the kid to go through with killing shots, can't say that his morals won't get in the way first but he's a good little helper in the lab, well, the garage he had taken over even after Jerrys bitching and turned it into his lab, listened to when he was asked to get something, running off to get it like a wide eyed innocent puppy.

As Morty had grown older he began trying to prove his worth, trying to change Ricks view of him, trying to be more useful than he knew the older thought of him, and it worked, in small ways at least to him, but to Rick it had felt like he was going soft or getting lazy to rely on a teenager, but Morty was more than just a teenager, no average teen would be in his situation anyway, over the last couple years his morals seemed to have gone lax and he put aside his feelings for the more dangerous adventures, the ones that killing was the only option and Rick had allowed him to defend himself by any means necessary whereas he would have been forced to run scared the couple years before, it was a big difference especially to Rick not feeling like he has to babysit him much but the kid was still vying for praise which Rick wasn't the type to give.

When Rick had lost his wife he had felt nothing like it, the pain of losing someone so dear, he hadn't expected to feel something like that whenever Morty was in terrible danger, Mortys were replaceable, very easily replaceable, so it was strange, but he just put it down to losing something moderately useful.

It definitely wasn't as simple as that, unfortunately, Morty was more than just useful to him now, he, stupidly, felt something for the little shit, this was the very reason he had given up emotions, they were way too easy and he couldn't afford to have them, the kids morals wouldn't be fit for this, so he just left it not planning on letting the kid know how depraved his grandfather was.

Morty had found out. An adventure had gone wrong and he had let the confession slip, he couldn't even remember what the point of the adventure was but he did know that they had to get out of there, now they were on the ship, traveling through space on a journey too long for Ricks personal taste, he wished he had thought to bring the memory gun, just to wipe this incident from both of their minds, wished even more when Morty piped up from the chair beside him, his small brain finally done processing the information Rick had let out, starting an argument that made Rick angry and shouting trying to get Morty to leave it alone, Mortys voice raising in intensity to match his and then Morty said something, spare of the moment, it seemed, and his face had grown open, scared, Rick had set the ship to autopilot twisting his seat around to face the smaller and it looked like he was readying himself for a hit, but that was the furthest thing from what Rick wanted, asking the brunette if what he said was true, if he felt the same, his gaze turned down and he confirmed, yes, he was being truthful, Rick gathered him up in his arms, careful, soft, and in that second the world they were returning to could be in ruins, but he didn't care wanting to live in this moment forever, floating in the infinite of space.

 

Fin

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
